


Wishing upon a star✨

by jikooklyyy



Category: ARMY - Fandom, Bangtan, bts, vmin - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jikooklyyy/pseuds/jikooklyyy
Summary: The story is about two boys who have been friends for along time and they love each other so much.
Relationships: Friends - Relationship, Soulmate - Relationship





	Wishing upon a star✨

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friends), [bts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bts/gifts).



> Hi babes I can’t believe that I finished my books for just one day just tell me if my story is not that nice hehehehe just joking I hope you like it and surely I know you will like this😇 Oh my I did not know what to do!! So here is my au I feel so happy I finish this🥺❤️ follow me on twtr:@maknaewithluv  
> Instagram:@jikooklyyy

CHAPTER 1: Courage

I was supposed to get a message from my friend, Taehyung. I realized that he rarely open he’s messages because he is lazy to read it all. But then I think, I should just go to his condo unit and tell him all I wanted to confront him. It bothers me every night that it makes me think if he will accept me, saying all those composed words I have already on my mind. After some hours I tried to convinced myself that I should go already to him and say the things I wanted to tell him and to be honest with him because I love him! He is more than my friend, he is my soulmate I can’t just lie to him just like that. Then I suddenly hear a ring coming from my phone, I was scared to look at my screen because I was thinking that Taehyung is the one who message me!! Oh noo what will I do then, is it the time to tell him or just hide it first until everything is ok ,if I am ready and willing to tell him everything I feel towards him. 

THE FEW DAYS HAS PAST....

Jimin wake up!! Get yourself together, I know you can hear mee!! ,Taehyung said while worrying Jimin can’t wake up from his dream. Taehyung was crying and don’t know what to do , he is panicking and asking some help from Jungkook.  
Jungkook immediately response from the call of help from Taehyung. When they tried to wake him up , they saw a note from his hand and they grab it and while grabbing it he saw something from the back of the note saying “I SHOULD HAVE TOLD IT TO YOU BEFORE” and Taehyung and Jungkook was confuse of what it’s stated at the note. But then Taehyung’s senses has come up on his mind and he suddenly realized about the last message of Jimin , that he supposed to meet him at his unit but actually he did not read the message right away and at the message of Jimin was stated there that he has to tell him something very urgent. Taehyung’s eyes are full of tears,regretting that he didn’t answer right away. He is cursing himself because it’s all his fault but Jungkook was there for him, he comforted and told him that it’s not his fault that Jimin couldn’t wake up. Jungkook hug him tight while he is crying. Suddenly Taehyung saw one of the fingers of Jimin just moved and he was surprised that finally Jimin was awake but there is something off about him. And Jungkook leave them alone to give them space. Taehyung started talking to him but Jimin can’t remember him. Jimin asked him, who are you and where I am!?? How did I got here ??  
Taehyung don’t know what to say he was speechless that Jimin couldn’t remember him, he suddenly lost his memories which makes Taehyung suffer more but Jimin asked him if they were that close to each other before or if they were friends when Jimin has his memories last time. And Taehyung just stared at him not knowing what to say against him. He started talking to Jimin about their friendship about for hours already but Jimin stop Taehyung for explaining everything he had just told him and he said to him that he can’t still remember or recognize anything from the past. Taehyung hold his hand and look at him in the eye saying “hush,hush now I’m all yours “. Jimin was confused of what he meant to him and he asked him am I that important to you? Taehyung replied to him saying, yes so much I couldn’t even bear to live without you. Jimin was shock of what he said. He held Taehyung’s hand and said “hush,hush now I’ll try to remember everything “  
And both of them sat down watching the stars sparkle at the night sky. 

AFTER A WHILE....

Jimin asked Taehyung to wish upon the stars and Taehyung told him that his wish is that he will remember him in his very last breath. Jimin was amaze by the speech of tae. Taehyung hug him and whisper to him that he will never give up to let him remember everything. Jimin thanked him for being with him at the times when he was struggling and suffering. But Taehyung just smiled at him like forever and tae asked jimin what is the wish of jimin upon the star, he told him that he just wanted to remember things fast and he wish that he will still love him even though he is imperfect and forgetful. The day after that Taehyung went to Jimin’s room to check if he is already awake but when he came in to his room it was empty and suddenly he heard a noise coming from the living room so he go check it out and he finally see jimin sitting at the couch next to photograph of them smiling and laughing together. And out of the blue jimin laughed so hard that he doesn’t even know the reason why is laughing and tae was just so happy that he gets to see jimin laughed again for a very long time. He asked him why did he laughed for no reason and he replied to him I was happy that I could remember already, I was that I knew all along that we are connected, I knew that you’re always there for me when I needed you the most. I was relieved that my wish came true , all along I wanted to tell myself that I need to remember everything so just I could comeback for you even though that time I am doubting you for not a real friend of mine but here I am remembering you for everything you sacrifice for me ,for giving me strength as always. You are my wish, my wish is that we will be always be there for each other, my wish is that you will love me the same just like the way I love you, my last wish is that you will accept me for who I am and for what I have. Taehyung was speechless, he was stunned by the words that jimin told him. It hit him that he couldn’t give his heart fully to him because he was scared to give it all , he was scared that he might hurt him when he rejects him. He might leave him and not be friends again. And he answered jimin that he was the most amazing soulmate he can ever wish for and he told him that whatever happened he will never ever ever leave him just like what others done to him. But he doesn’t have response when jimin just confess to him about his feelings, he was not expecting that his friend had stem a feelings towards him he was coward to face him that he wasn’t that ready to love yet after he’s last breakup. Jimin interrupted him and asked that it’s okay if you are not yet ready I know it’s hard but when time comes you will accept me just like others. So Taehyung told him if it’s okay to settle to become friends again and jimin agreed to him. But jimin was hurt badly that he wish he never remember anything at that time he wish that he didn’t fall for him he wish that it wasn’t that hard. 

TWO MONTHS HAD PASSED...

Jimin and Taehyung was sitting outside of the balcony and talking about usual staff. So jimin told to Taehyung one last time that he loved him very much that he couldn’t have anyone like him. And Taehyung held his hand and told him “hush,hush now you know I love you “. And silence was all over the room. 

TO BE CONTINUED...

~jeonvmim 

SPECIAL MENTION:  
@belovedgcf @aimeemin11 @breadchks  
@jungshookieeee @BELLASYAW @choacotae @eyowchim @GWSHOBI  
@hobiii94 @strawberryminss @Taekookcoleen @chiminslovebot @kilaynijoshie @jeon_hyung_  
@peachijaee @myjulianaa @slyxkth @gellykookie @_goldenbabyjk @snowflakeyeoja @moniesmoonlight  
@precieuxkth @pulutan_ng_BTS @AURARAARMY

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for my next chapter babesss😊💗 huhu did you enjoy my first chapter!? Comment if u liked it and recommend what AU should I write next


End file.
